Di Tempat Ini
by pindanglicious
Summary: Di tempat inilah mereka menumpah sebuah kisah romansa yang tak terelakkan. /KurokoxMomoi/ficlet/fluff/RnR?


_Di tempat inilah mereka menumpah sebuah kisah romansa yang tak terelakkan._

.

.

.

**pindanglicious proudly present  
a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**disclaimer  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
I didn't take any profit by making this fanfiction eue**

**Warning  
OOC:IC = 50:50 (?), ficlet, semi-canon, plotless, anti-climax, mainstream theme, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah netra tak kasat, menangkap figur anak dara bersurai secerah gula kapas.

Kaum hawa beriris mata senada dengan helaian rambutnya itu menarik kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah tempat.

Bukan kali pertama dia menjejakkan kakinya di sini, sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor _tak terlalu megah di tengah kota. Warna garis-garis yang menyelubungi aspalnya masih terlihat kontras walau agak memudar. Masyarakat umum biasa memakainya untuk sekadar latihan ringan, dan bermain-main sejenak.

Sekali-kali bola mata milik sang gadis bergerak memperhatikan sekeliling. Bukan maksud dia menentang keganasan malam dan segala ancaman, _toh _benaknya merasa aman karena dia menunggu _seseorang._

Ya, _seseorang_.

"Momoi-_san_,"

Si perawan menoleh refleks tatkala nama depannya terpanggil oleh sebuah suara _baritone_. Senyum cantik mengembang di paras ayunya, menatap penuh arti sang lelaki tak berekspresi yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tetsu-_kun_!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Dia menghampiri si pemuda bernama _Tetsu-kun_ tersebut.

Sang 'Tetsu-_kun_' menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Maaf membuat Momoi-_san _lama menunggu," ujarnya santun. Perempuan merah muda bernama Momoi di hadapannya tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahahaha _daijōbu, _Tetsu-_kun_! Aku baru saja sampai ke sini,"

Gadis itu menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki bersurai biru cerah. Momoi melebarkan senyumnya semanis mungkin untuk menarik perhatian pria datar di depannya. "_Ne, _Tetsu-_kun_! Ada apa ya, memanggilku tiba-tiba untuk ke tempat ini?" tanyanya disertai raut penasaran.

Anak laki-laki pemain basket asal tim Seirin tersebut mengerutkan kening, hendak mengingat satu hal yang agaknya dia lupakan. Namun detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu," katanya monoton. Balik Momoi yang mengerutkan keningnya yang berseri.

"Mengembalikan sesuatu?"

Si anak dara kembali bertanya, masih dengan sunggingan kurva manis yang terpatri di paras anggunnya. Helai merah muda panjangnya berkibar disibak angin.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh? Apa yang akan Tetsu-_kun _kembalikan? Memangnya Tetsu-_kun _pernah meminjam sesuatu pada—"

"Ini,"

Kuroko menyela sebelum Momoi menyelesaikan rentet kalimat panjangnya. Menyumpal mulut si perempuan berambut merah jambu itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Refleks Momoi membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar, dengan degup jantung dan aliran darah yang berdesir hebat dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Gadis remaja itu memekik tertahan.

"KYAAAAA! T-TETSU-_KUN_ APA YANG KAU—"

"Eh? Aku hanya mengembalikan—lebih tepatnya membalas rasa sayangmu padaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan cinta, Momoi-_san _sangat berjasa buatku dan kawan-kawan. Aku ingin berterimakasih pada Momoi-_san _sekaligus menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya," tutur sang pemain basket tersebut panjang lebar namun sama datar dengan _poker face _andalannya.

Mendengar lantunan kalimat puitis yang meluncur dari mulut laki-laki itu, Momoi kembali memekik, antara mengeksplorasikan kesenangan, haru, dan malu.

Kali ini Kuroko menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Bias cahaya lampu jalanan menyorot sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tampan. Sontak dipeluknya tubuh kekar lelaki remaja tersebut oleh sang gadis, dan Momoi menangis sepuasnya di bahunya yang lebar.

.

.

.

_Kata hatinya; terimakasih untuk segalanya yang telah kauberikan._

.

.

.

**end**

AHAAAAIII :D DEBUT PERTAMA SAYA LHO DI FANDOM KUROBAS :D /krik

Oke. Salam kenal buat semuanya! :D maaf saya datang dengan membawakan ficlet gajelas otp saya begini :') /dibuang  
Since KuroMomoi ini rada sepi di fandom KnB, jadinya saya bikin aja deh ;p idenya entah muncul dari mana begini aduh makanya pasaran ya minna =_=a  
anyway, udah pada tahu kan kali ini IFA kembali diselenggarakan? :D hayo, udah tahu belum? Itu lhoo Indonesian Fanfiction Awards :D awards, bukan lomba XD ini event tahunan yang biasanya diselenggarakan di akhir tahun, dan kali ini tahun keenam diselenggarakannya IFA.

Hayo jangan kudet soal event ini XD biar gak kudet, yuk cek website-nya :D bit. ly/ webifa13 dan jangan lupa follow twittenya ;) IFA2013_

Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
